For a long time, image recognition has been one of research focuses in the field of digital image technology. At present, an algorithm of recognizing various image contents has been developed. However, a problem in recognizing image contents lies in that due to interferences from the shooting angle, light condition, or jitter, etc., the image recognition algorithm is not always able to get a desired result. In addition, for example, when an object in an image is a person growing with age (or an article gradually worn out with daily use), the image recognition algorithm may not be able to correctly recognize images (e.g. photos of a same character respectively taken in three years old and ten years old) taken in different time for the same object.
In the aspect of recognizing image contents, human beings are keen on observation and judgment. However, the current computer cannot completely simulate the processing ability of human brain for information such as image. For example, when judging whether the contents of two images are for the same characters/things, the human eye and brain often can get some details of the images, or compare the images on the whole so as to find the similarity in the images even when the shooting angle, light and shooting years of the two images are different, and to further draw a conclusion that the two images are taken for the same characters/things. Therefore, it is expected to introduce the special wisdom of mankind into image recognition technology.
In addition, the development of personal computing equipment (including e.g. stationary and mobile computing equipment) provides massive computing power to ordinary users. Furthermore, with the development of network technology, the ability of a personal computing equipment in data communication has been increasingly enhanced, which can access various resources it needs almost at any time through the network. Currently, an application has evolved, which may use the processing ability of a networked personal computing equipment when the computing equipment is in an idle state. Applications supporting functions such as “cloud computing” and “cloud processing” have been gradually developed. The development of the personal computing equipment and network technology provides hardware possibility for calling collective intelligence of public audience by the personal computing equipment to facilitate the image recognition.